Lullaby
by Efirg
Summary: Il avait d'autres choses à faire, mais un petit frère déprimé et effrayé était plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. Traduction avec accord de l'auteur.


**Disclaimer : Charmed n'est pas à moi. De plus l'histoire de "Lullaby" appartient à Assassin Bulldog.**

**N/T : Je tiens aussi à remercier Meyli Vaisil pour son aide. **

**Donc bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chris souffla doucement tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le lavabo. Un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son poignet, un filet rouge carmin, la seule couleur sur sa peau pâle.

Laissant tomber la lame dans l'évier pour s'en occuper plus tard, il se laissa glisser au sol, les yeux fermés.

Il allait se tuer s'il continuait comme ça, se tuer lentement. Et il y avait toutes ces fois où il avait pu cacher la vérité à ses parents, déguisée sous un mensonge. C'était difficile de convaincre ses parents qu'il était « maladroit », même s'il avait la grâce d'un chat en train de chasser.

C'était suffisamment horrible que Wyatt sache et soit furieux contre lui. Furieux au point d'éviter Chris chaque fois que c'était possible et une seconde il refusait de lui parler, la suivante il lui hurlait dessus. Il savait que Wyatt n'approuvait pas ses « passe-temps », mais Wyat ne comprenait pas. C'était tellement difficile de distinguer la vérité de ce qui l'avait été sa vie passée.

Il était au courant pour l'homme de l'avenir, ses parents lui avaient parlé de cette histoire. Ils lui avaient aussi dit de continuer à se battre, de ne pas gâcher sa vie. Il se débrouillait très bien, il avait de bonnes notes, de super amis et une petite copine amusante. Puis les cauchemars ont commencé, du moins ce qu'il pensait être des cauchemars.

Au début ils étaient normaux, rien qu'une vie normale avec quelques accidents. Puis vint son quatorzième anniversaire. Wyatt avait conquis le monde, sa mère était morte, son père le détestait et tout le monde mourait.

Puis ses parents lui ont raconté l'autre partie de l'histoire : le frère aîné de l'homme était devenu maléfique au quatorzième anniversaire de celui-ci après que sa mère ait été tuée, son père est un fondateur et loin de lui, et il avait une famille nombreuse.

Les pièces ont commencé à se mettre en place pendant que les rêves devenaient de plus en plus brutaux. C'est alors que les mutilations ont commencé. Au début, elles étaient petites, juste assez pour lui rappeler ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. C'est à ce moment que les rêves ont empiré, ainsi que les coupures, des coupures plus profondes, sur ses poignets, ses mains, ses jambes, pour garder les pieds sur terre.

Et puis Wyatt s'en rendit compte, et maintenant son frère le détestait.

Il étouffa un sanglot en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. La première larme tomba.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait que Wyatt le déteste et les rêves en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son frère aîné, il avait besoin de lui.

Il essuya furieusement ses larmes et se leva, en ignorant la façon dont le paysage tourna tandis qu'il prenait la lame sur l'évier et essuya le sang sur son jean. Il la mit dans sa poche et de s'éclipser sur le Golden Gate Bridge.

Debout sur le pont, Chris leva les yeux, prit une longue respiration, et se dit à haute voix : " Ce serait tellement simple de sauter …"

"C'est vrai." Chris fut si surpris qu'il serait tombé si une forte paire de mains n'avait pas saisi ses bras et ramené sur le pont.

Tournant lentement la tête pour faire face à son « sauveur », Chris combattit les larmes, fixant les yeux bleus de son frère. "Ça serait simple de sauter Chris, mais penses-tu vraiment que je te laisserais le faire ?"

Un rire étouffé s'échappa de la bouche de Chris tandis qu'une larme coula sur son visage : "Tu ne m'as pas vraiment montré que tu tenais beaucoup à moi ces derniers temps, même quand je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi."

Le visage de Wyatt était sombre alors qu'il baissa les yeux sur son petit frère, des larmes coulant sur le visage. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Chris aurait pu se tuer uniquement parce que Wyatt n'était pas là.

"Je sais Chris, je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment. C'est juste que … ça m'a vraiment fait flipper, que tu continues à te faire du mal au lieu venir vers nous, vers moi. On pouvait t'aider. Mais je suis sérieux Chris, je ne peux pas te perdre." Chris laissa s'échapper un sanglot brisé.

Le plus petit des deux passa ses bras autour de son grand frère, les larmes trempant la chemise de Wyatt alors que celui-ci enroula ses bras forts autour de lui.

"Je ne peux plus supporter ces rêves Wyatt". Étouffant un sanglot, Chris poursuivit :"Je ne peux pas, ils sont trop brutaux."

"Chris, tu peux. Nous allons le dire à papa et maman. Ils peuvent t'aider, et comme ça tu n'auras plus à y faire face seul. Je suis là, maman et papa sont là, tante Phoebe et tante Paige aussi. Nous pouvons tous t'aider. Crois-moi."

Wyatt pouvait sentir le léger signe de tête dans sa chemise en commençant à se basculer doucement, dans l'espoir d'endormir son petit frère. Il fredonna une berceuse qu'il avait plusieurs fois entendue sur l'iPod de Chris.

Certes, il avait d'autres choses à faire, mais un petit frère déprimé et effrayé était plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre.


End file.
